


When You Get Back

by Healy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Episode: s05e23-24 Reunited, Shippy if you Squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: Peridot has something very important to tell Lapis. Only--she doesn't know what to say.





	When You Get Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraMira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/gifts).



> Set sometime after they reform, I guess.

“So, uh...” Peridot coughed. “Lapis.”

Lapis glanced over in Peridot’s direction. “Yeah?”

Peridot bit her lip. There was an awful lot of things she wanted to ask Lapis— _are you going to stay, why did you come back, did you hear that Steven is really a Diamond_ —but each one, it seemed, risked driving Lapis away again. Her ties to Earth were so… fragile. Peridot wished she had Garnet’s future vision. _That_ would tell her the right thing to say.

Finally, she settled on, “I’m glad you’re back.”

“Thanks,” said Lapis.

Peridot hugged Lapis tight. “I missed you!”

“Me, too.”


End file.
